Patient Calaway
by KristaCalaway02
Summary: Jessica Love, a 30 year old who was born and raised in Dallas, Texas now resides in Houston, Texas working as a nurse at the Texas Medical Center. She enjoys helping people get well and it makes her feel happy. One day, she has a certain patient that will change her life forever.
1. The Patient

Chapter One: The Patient

Jessica arrived at work around 11 a.m. walking in tiredly when the head doctor walked over to her. "Jessica, you will be caring for a patient who is getting out of surgery in about two hours." Jessica sighed and nodded as she walked over to her desk which is next to the patient's room and picked up the file. She started reading through it. The patient's name was Mark William Calaway. That name rang a bell to her. "That's odd.." She mumbled to herself and put it back on her desk, sitting down. She waited until Mark was out of surgery to greet him.

It was 1 p.m. and Mark was wheeled down to his room as Jessica was getting things set up for him. Several nurses helped get him into his bed, Mark groaning in pain as they did so. He looked over at Jessica grouchily. "Get me some damn pains killers, I can't stand the damn pain!" He shouted. She flinched some and nodded quickly, going over to the cabinets getting the pills. "Give me the whole bottle." Jessica let out a giggle. " , I cannot do that. Two pills will do it." Mark huffed and crossed his arms, his leg propped up. She handed Mark the two pills and a small cup of water. Mark put the pills in his mouth and drank the water in one gulp. She smiled warmly at him, looking at his leg. "My name is Jessica and I'll be right out here, call me if you need anything, ." Mark shrugged laying down. "Whatever." He grumbled and closed his eye letting out a sigh. Jessica knew that it's going to be a long few days with the big man. And she wasn't looking forward to it at all.


	2. Chapter Two: Getting Used To Mark

Jessica brought Mark's lunch in. She made sure it wasn't the usual gross hospital food and walked inside his room. Mark was resting his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. She walked over, not knowing if the big man was asleep or not.

"Mr. Calaway, your food is here." She said loud enough for him to hear. Mark popped his eyes open, stretching a bit. "It's about time, girl." He yawns. Jessica set the food down on the tray table, rolling her eyes. Mark watched her facial features, "I saw that." He growled. Jessica bit her lip, trying to play it off. "Uh..saw what?" She chuckled nervously, slowly walking back to the door. "Saw you roll your little eyes. You ain't gonna make me look stupid." He snapped starting to eat his food. She sighed, turning around and walking over to a chair near his hospital bed. "Look, ever since you got out of surgery you've been giving me attitude. So can you please be nice for once?" Jessica said somewhat rude. Mark gave her a death glare, leaning over to look her dead in the eye. "Imagine each time you return to the wrestling world and getting injured each time you do." He said loudly. Jessica's eyes suddenly went wide as she gulped.

"Did you just say wrestling?" She asked him. "Uh, yeah. Why?" She remembers who he is now. WWE Superstar The Undertaker. "You're my favorite wrestler!" she giggled looking at him. Mark groaned, laying his head back onto his pillow. "You better not be an insane fan… But if you do have kids, I could sign something for them." Jessica looked down sighing. "I, uh, don't have kids. And I'm not married." Mark felt a small sense of guilt by asking. "Oh.. Well a girl like you should be married. I mean, you're beautiful. A guy would be lucky to have you." Mark gave her a soft smile, causing Jessica to blush. "Well, thanks, Mr. Calaway."

"Please, call me Mark." He told her, taking a bite of his lunch. "So, Jessica, how old are you?" he said before swallowing. She smiled at him as she answered. "30 years old." Mark nodded slowly. "So, what made you become a nurse anyway?" He looked up at the girl, noticing her long, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, her milky, smooth skin. She was gorgeous. "Well, my father was a doctor and it interested me, so I became a nurse." She giggled as she stared at the older man. His green eyes seemed to look into your soul, his ginger hair showing slightly through the fading black color, his fascinating tattoos standing out to her. "Interesting. How long have you liked WWE?" Jessica bit her lip thinking. "Ever since I was in my teen years. I remember seeing you live when I was 17. You made me have chills!" Mark grinned widely for once, staring at her. "Well I'm The Undertaker, after all." He sat up fully, stretching again. "You're a nice girl, Jessica.. I'd like to get to know you." Mark whispered, grabbing her hand giving it a soft squeeze. Jessica nodded "I'd like to get to know you too. Oh, I almost forgot! You got to go to physical therapy for your leg, I help you with it so we can speak as we work." She explained to him. Mark pouted slightly, not wanting to get up. "Well let's get to it." He chuckled, getting helped up by the beautiful woman next to him.

Mark and Jessica were in the physical therapy area of the hospital. They were working on him bending his leg and stretching it. "One more time Mark." Jessica told him. He bent his leg, hissing in pain as he slowly straightened it out once again, groaning slightly. "Trying to hurt me here?" He said, sitting down on a nearby bench. She looked at him shaking her head, a small grin on her face. "This is my job, Mark. I have to do this." Jessica sat next to him. "Five minute break, we start back to it." Mark whined then nodded. He was thinking about asking her on a date after he gets out in a few days. 'Will it be too soon?' Mark thought. 'We'll see later.' "Let's get back onto this, Mark." Jessica stood up, Mark following shortly after as they continued to work on his leg.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

_**Sorry about the wait! I have had major writers block but I'm back! (:**_

A few days after Mark's surgery, his doctor told him he can check out and leave. He stood up from his hospital bed, using the crutches he'll need until his leg is mostly healed.

Mark walked out, looking around for Jessica who was sitting at her office desk, typing on her computer, her bright blue eyes flickering from one word to another. "Uh, hey Jessica." Mark said, her name sounding beautiful with his deep voice. She looked up and flashed a smile at the big man. "Oh hey, Mark! How are you going?" He sighed softly. "I've been good. I'm leaving right now and I just wanted to say thank you for helping me these past few days. I really appreciate it." He smiled small, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. She stood up and walked around her desk, hugging him gently. He set his crutches against her desk and wrapped his big arms around her small frame. This was his chance to ask her out on a date. "Jessica, I was wondering if you'd like to go out someplace tonight, around 7 o'clock?" Mark looked down at the girl in his arms. She smiled wide and looked up at Mark, nodding. "I'd love to!" Jessica pulled away from the hug. "I'll be getting off at 5, so here is my address…" She wrote it down onto a sticky note, handing him it. "I'll be ready by 7. I promise!" Mark nodded and put it in his pocket. "I'll see you soon, Jessica." He grabbed his crutches, walking away and out of the hospital. His friend Glenn dropped off his truck the other day, and Mark was thankful he did. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the vehicle, and got in. "Hopefully we'll hit it off tonight." Mark told himself and started his car, putting the crutches in the back. He buckled up and drove back to his house, excited about later today.

It was 6:30 P.M. and Jessica was curling her blonde hair. She was wearing a royal blue dress, making her eye color pop out. Her hair fell beautifully over her shoulders as she put light and natural make-up on. She put light pink lip gloss on and looked in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection and walked to her closet, grabbing her black heels, putting them on her feet.

Soon it was 7 sharp and she heard a knock at her door. She walked over, her heels making a sound each time they hit the floor. She opened the door and there stood Mark Calaway, who was wearing a black Affliction t-shirt that fit him well, along with his tight blue jeans. He had a black and white bandana wrapped around his head while his long, black hair was put back in a braid. Mark's jaw dropped when he saw Jessica. She was absolutely stunning! "You look, wow.." He chuckled and smiled down at her. Jessica's cheeks turned a light red as she smiled shyly. "Thanks, and you look handsome as always." The big man grinned and grabbed her small hand, squeezing it gently. "Ready to go, darlin'?" Mark asked. She nodded. "Wait, Mark where are your crutches?" "Wearing one of those boots." He gestured down to his feet. His leg had a boot that allowed him to walk. "Ah, alrighty then! Let's get going." Mark led her to his truck and opened the passenger side door, helping her in. Jessica thanked him and he nodded, closing the door. He went to his side and got in. "Where are we going?" She questioned, looking over at him. "Well I was wondering if you like sea food?" She nodded quickly. "It's my favorite type of food!" Mark laughed softly at her excitement. "Well then, you're in for a lucky treat. I'm taking you to Red Lobster." Jessica clapped. "Woo!" Mark looked at the road, smiling as he started to drive. Along the way Mark told her about his wrestling career. "You gave up a basketball career for a wrestling one?" "Yes ma'am. It suited me better, you know. I bet I wouldn't have made it as a basketball player." He glanced at her then back at the road. "Well I wouldn't have met you if you stuck to basketball." She sighed and looked out the window. Mark laid a hand on her thigh. "You're probably right. I'm glad I went to wrestling, because I now know a real gorgeous girl." Jessica giggled and blushed deep. "You and your words."

Mark and Jessica made it to Red Lobster. He got out and opened the car door for her. She got out and fixed the back of her dress. "Let's go In." he told her and opened the door to the restaurant. Mark and Jessica got a table, sitting down. The waiter asked what drinks they want before they order their food. "I'll have water please." Jessica told him. "And I'll have a glass of red wine." The waiter wrote them down and walked away.

It was later that night as they were both eating crab legs, talking about their lives. "Wait, so you really told Shawn Michaels that you'll end up marrying me when you met him?" Mark laughed as Jessica nodded. "I sure did. He just went along with it, he's a great guy." Mark looked at her. "He really is, he's my best friend." He chuckled softly, continuing to eat the crab. Jessica smiled at the gentle giant. She felt connection with this man, and she just hopes they'll end up as a couple. Her idol is really eating dinner with her, and possibly will end up with her.


End file.
